Twilight Fanficiton
by karithekarbear
Summary: wow what an original title, eh? anyways, this fanfiction is an alteration of a scene in another twilght fanfiction...i can't exactly remember which one though...lol : rated t just because


THIS IS SET AFTER A SCENE IN ANOTHER FANFICTION. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR (SADLY) EDWARD CULLEN. THIS FANFICTION IS A SLIGHT ALTERATION OF ANOTHER FANFICTION, BUT IT IS NOT COMPLETELY THE SAME! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT DON'T FORGET TO R&R!

And that was when it happened. Carlisle Cullen – who had loved me for 109 years – my father, my protector, my creator – banished me from his life; all at once, my father, my mother, my brothers, and my sisters were torn from me. My world shrank and crumbled down until it contained only me. Carlisle cast me from his coven and threw me out of his world. "About time," I heard Rosalie say. In her mind, I saw Jasper and Emmett nod. Carlisle's face was streaked with surrogate tears, as well as was my mother's. I wanted to break down the door and rush to comfort them – they were my parents, after all – but I couldn't. Because deep down, I knew this was what I deserved. I didn't deserve their kindness, their forgiveness, or – especially – their love. I let the guilt consume me and I wandered aimlessly in the forest. I passed several herds of deer, but did not allow myself the comfort of satiating my thirst – why should I? I had ripped up the hearts of the people who loved me most. 'I would gladly have taken death instead of the torture I feel now.' My heart ached to no end – but I dared not go back. If I went back to Carlisle's coven after he had cast me out, the Volturi would not frown upon his killing me. So I wandered aimlessly for days, finding no end to the pain. I circled back and headed for Carlisle's house. 'He might not welcome me back, but at least the pain will be over soon. He'll kill me as soon as I come within ten feet of that house.' I reached the edge of the woods and looked upon the house that I used to be able to call my home. I heard the laughter of my former family and surrogate tears spilled down my face. 'Have they already forgotten how they used to laugh with me? Am I already just a faded memory?'

I started towards the house, but something stopped me. 'I will not interrupt their good time with my horrible presence. I won't.' I stood where I was, torn between wanting to join them and not wanting to dampen their cheerful mood. I went with the first choice – against my instincts. I didn't care if Carlisle would rip me to shreds. I had to see my family – oops, my former family. As soon as I reached the front door, none other than sweet pixie Alice opened it. "Edward? What –" She was gently pushed out of the way by Jasper. "Ed, I suggest you leave. Now." The harshness of his words stung me. However, I could not comply. My father – former father – stood right behind him. "Ali, Jazz, go upstairs," he said. They lovingly complied with a, "Yes, Daddy." Carlisle stalked towards me. "I told you to stay away from my family." Not so long ago, I'd been part of that family. Now I was a threat. That thought dropped like a lead bullet. "I'm sorry, sir. I just – I uh – I" I choked on my words and backed down the steps. I couldn't process the thought of being a threat to the people I loved most in the entire world. "I'll just – go." I dropped my head in defeat and turned. I darted for the woods, but I didn't get very far before Carlisle caught up to me. He swung in front of me and I came to a dead stop. "Please, sir. I just want to leave. Don't kill me…." I trailed off when I saw his expression change into one of horror. 'Kill you? Edward, why would you think I would do such a thing?" I shrugged. "That's why I came back – hoping you would kill me for coming back here after you had cast me away – so that you could end the torment I felt. But then I realized I don't deserve relief from this pain, even if I'll go to Hell after I'm really dead. Even Hell can't be as bad as I feel right now." I was not trying to get him to feel sorry for me. I was simply stating the truth – or the truth the way I saw it. Still, I could tell he was completely broken by my words.

I didn't allow myself to take advantage of it. I started for the woods again, but Carlisle caught me. "Oh, my son," he said as he hugged me to his chest. 'What the hell?' I thought. 'Now he's calling me his son? After casting me away like that? Something isn't right here.' Carlisle continued to hold me. After a while, he let go of me. "Come on, let's go inside," he said. "What?" He thought his answer towards me. _Come back to us, my son. Please._ 'What the fuck? He's asking me to come back like I ran away?' I shook my head. "I can't do that, Carlisle. You cast me away from your coven, from your family. I'm not part of that anymore. That part of my life is over." Hurt masked his face. His unfailing love for me was unbearable. "Edward Anthony Mason – Cullen, get your behind in that house or you're going to regret it!" I could not obey him. He had to say that he welcomed me back into his coven or I could not enter that house. "I'm not part of your coven anymore, Carlisle," I said, pointedly trying to remind him of that rule. "So you're leaving your family?" 'He is trying to act as if his casting me out of the coven had never happened.' "That is what you wanted when you threw me out. You told me not to come back. That I was not part of your family anymore," I said pointedly. Fresh surrogates streamed down his face. "Edward – you'll always be part of my family, Son." Happiness flowed through me. I ran at my father and hugged him tightly. "Dad," I choked out through fresh surrogates. "I'm so sorry…. you had to throw me out…. because of the way…. I've been acting," I said between sobs. "Shhh, it's okay baby," he replied. I cringed mentally at the word 'baby', but welcomed the words of comfort. It was not long before the rest of our family joined us. Everyone hugged me, even Rosalie. I hugged my mother especially tight. I felt so horrible for the way I had disrespected her. "Mom – I'm so, so sorry. I swear I'll never do anything like that again. I love you and I'm so sorry for disrespecting you and I'm so, so sorry if I made you afraid of me – oh, God, Mom – please don't be afraid of me! I would never hurt you I swear I would never…." She shushed me and held me tight. "I know baby, I know. I forgive you, and I know you would never hurt me, and I'm not afraid of you." Her words crashed down on me like cool waves on a hot summer day. "I – thank you so much." I squeezed her again, one last time, and let her go.

"So…. we're all cool?" asked Emmett. Dad rolled his eyes. "Yes, Emmett, we're "all cool"," he said. "Cool," replied Emmett. Alice squeezed me. "I missed you so bad!" she cried. "Aw, Alice, don't get all mushy on me," I said playfully, squeezing her petite form lightly. "Of course, I knew Daddy was gonna go looking for you if you didn't come back soon and that he was gonna let you come back home – but I still missed you!" "Ali, you're just like a puppy, you know that?" She ignored my jest and let go of me. She grinned and skipped over to Jasper. "So, I'm thinkin' we should all go inside now…." I drawled. Everyone agreed. "Hey, Dad, you didn't rent out my room, did you?" I asked jokingly. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. I rented it out to some random human," he said in the same playful tone. We all laughed, and my heart was whole. Finally everything was right again.

SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE! LOVIES YOU ALL, MY FAITHFUL READERS (OR AT LEAST AS FAITHFUL AS IT GETS)! BYEAS!


End file.
